


Just Another Day

by Sapphire_Tornado



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Skipping Class, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, Chris and their friends spend a day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's just about four friends spending the day together, nothing really exciting happens. 
> 
> I just need to write teenage Chris/Peter after seeing young Chris because despite in all my stories saying that they've been together since they were teens, I've never actually written them as teens.

“Oh my god!” Ainsley said, sliding down the hallway with practiced ease and stopping just in front of her friend. “Did you hear?” She asked breathlessly.

“Claudia” One of the teachers beckoned to her from his classroom.

She rolled her eyes. “For the hundredth time, call me Ainsley.” She quickly added, “Please” 

“I will tell you what I always do. I don’t use nicknames.” The teacher said haughtily.

“It’s not really a nickname, it’s my middle name.” Ainsley crossed her arms, glaring at the teacher.

“It doesn’t matter. Your name on my roll is Claudia Genim and that is what I will call you. Do you understand?” The teacher asked.

“Yes, Mr. Wineburg.” She said sarcastically. “I’m sorry, Mr. Wineburg.” Ainsley turned back to her friends.

They stood up and were shuffling her away from the annoyed teacher. 

“You know better than to taunt Mr. Wineburg.” Finn said, laughing. 

“Well he’s the only asshole who won’t call me Ainsley.” She pouted. “I mean my parents gave me such a plain name. Claudia. Seriously my older sister is Kadence Marie, but Claudia Ainsley. Ugh!” She slid down the stairwell wall. 

“It’s not that bad Ains.” Chris said, sitting next to her. He bumped her shoulder lightly.

“Yeah, but I only got named Claudia because my aunt died. I was supposed to be Ainsley Rose, but my mom wanted to honor her sister.” Ainsley whined.

“At least you’re not named after your asshole of a father.” Chris said bitterly. “Christopher Gerard Argent. I really got screwed sweet heart.”

“I guess you’re right.” Ainsley said, leaning her head against Chris’ shoulder.

They ignored the bell signaling the start of the next period.

“My parents weren’t great with names either.” Finn jumped into the conversation. “I mean really, Finnian? They could have just named me Finn. That would have been better Finn Robert Stockley sound nicer than Finnian Robert Stockley.” He shook his head, sitting on her other side.

Ainsley laughed. “That’s true.” She took Finn’s hand in her own. Ainsley turned to Peter. “What about you Pete?”

Peter smirked at her. “Sweetheart, I was blessed with the ability to scream if I didn’t like something, so I’m quite happy with my name. Peter Rowan Hale.” 

“So you just like your name.” Ainsley said with a shrug. “Why add the screaming thing?”

“For the first three days of my life my name was Aiden.” Peter smirked, eyes flashing gold. “I wouldn’t stop screaming until my mother called me Peter.” He shrugged, “Oh well.”

Finn started laughing hysterically. “Only you.” He choked out.

Peter shrugged again, sitting next to Chris. He laced their fingers together discreetly. “What’s this thing we’re supposed to have heard anyway?” He asked Ainsley.

“Right.” Ainsley sat up, taking her head of Chris’ shoulder. “You know Rachel DiMarco, right?”

“Of course, the DiMarco’s are the second wealthiest families in Beacon Hills right now.” Peter said like it was obvious.

Ainsley rolled her eyes. “Well, she’s having a party this weekend.”

The guys perked up. “Really?” Usually the parties around Beacon Hills were dull, but a rich girl like Rachel DiMarco would make sure that hers was the talk of the school.

“Yeah, and she wanted me to make sure you guys were coming too.” Ainsley smirked.

“We are the most popular kids in school.” Chris joked.

“She just good with all the basketball players, especially the stars.” Ainsley joked.

“Everybody does, we’re amazing.” Peter said with a laugh.

“I think she likes Peter.” Ainsley whispered in Chris’ ear, knowing full well Peter could hear too.

“Too bad he’s taken.” Chris said with a fake pout, turning to face Peter. “Aren’t you, babe?” He whispered at the werewolf.

“You know it.” Peter said gently, smiling at him. 

“We don’t have practice today.” Finn said. “Wanna just ditch the rest of the day?”

They all nodded, untangling themselves from one another and getting up. 

“Where to?” Peter asked, stretching.

“The cove?” Chris suggested

“Yes” Ainsley said with a slight whine. “We haven’t been there since…” She trailed off looking sad.

Peter jumped in quickly. “It’s totally okay if you’re not ready to go back yet.”

“It’s been over a year.” Ainsley said, taking a deep breath. “I’ll never the same person I was, but I have to try and move past his death.”

“If you’re sure.” Peter said, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

“I am.” She said confidently. “Let’s go.”

They snuck out using one of the side doors, running to the parking lot. Peter hopped onto his motorcycle, smirking at Chris as he put his helmet on. Chris handed his car keys to Finn before pulling on the other helmet and getting on the bike. Ainsley and Finn slid into the car, following the motorcycle out of the parking lot.

It wasn’t a long drive; The Cove was just outside of Beacon Hills. Peter pulled into the parking lot, followed shortly by Finn. The Cove was an amazing little supernatural hangout, but it looked like an out of business bar.

Ainsley smirked at the building, grabbing a pair of white gloves from her backpack and pulling them on. They sparkled for a second before turning gray. “Wonderful” She said happily.

“Let’s go then.” Finn said, nodding his head toward the door.

Peter wrapped his arm around Chris’ waist, pulling him close. They walked up to the door, gently pushing it open.

“Name?” A large, graying bouncer asked. His eyes flashed blue in warning.

“Hale” Peter said, flashing his eyes. “And mate.” He nodded at Chris, who he still had pressed close to his side.

“Genim” Ainsley said, showing her gloves, which were now on fire. She snapped her fingers and the fire went out, but the gloves remained untouched. “Friend and a wolf-mate.” She nodded at Finn.

“Sorceress?” The bouncer asked Ainsley.

“And formerly a wolf-mate.” She said quietly, unaware her gloves were turning black.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” The bouncer said, stepping aside and letting the four into the club.

They walked down the narrow stairs into a much larger room. There were tables and booths everywhere, a bar against one wall, and supernatural creatures and some human friends spread around.

“There’s more people here than I though there’d be.” Finn said with a shrug. 

“Some can’t be in the daylight so they stay here.” Peter said, leading them over to an empty booth. “It’s got everything they need anyway.”

They little group slid into the booth, Chris curling into Peter’s side. This was one of the only places they could act like a couple without Gerard finding out or being judged by society, especially since most supernaturals didn’t care about sexuality. 

Peter pressed a kiss to his forehead, just as the waitress walked over. “Ain’t you a pair of cuties.” She said, looking at Peter and Chris. “I’mma be your waitress. What can I get for y’all?” She had an odd mix of accents.

“Four burgers with fries.” Peter looked for objections. “And four Cokes”

“Diet” Ainsley piped in.

“Three regular Cokes and a diet.” Peter corrected. 

“Okie-dokie. Four burgers with fries, three Cokes and a Diet Coke.” She read back. “Right?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Peter said, nodding at the waitress.

“It’ll be ready for y’all soon.” She said, turning and walking away.

“What was she?” Ainsley leaned close to whisper at Peter.

“Some kind of were-hybrid.” Peter said, playing with Chris’ hair.

Chris closed his eyes, completely content. He half listened to his friends’ conversation around him, too content to be tucked safely into Peter’s side. Being with Peter was the only place he felt safe anymore.

“Food’s here babe.” Peter said, kissing the top of Chris’ head gently.

Chris reluctantly sat up to eat, still sitting very close to Peter.

The chatted excitedly about Rachel’s party and the upcoming basketball season while they ate. They argued over who they thought would hook up with who and whether their coach would be competent enough for them to get to the playoffs.

“If I’m ever a coach then I’m going to know all my players abilities and play to there strengths.” Finn said, as the waitress brought over two chocolate lava cakes.

“From the Dhampyr over there. She thinks y’all are adorable.” The waitress said, waving at an older woman who was smiling at them. “Enjoy” She walked away.

“A what?” Finn asked, taking a bite of the cake.

“Vampire-human hybrid.” Peter said, feeding Chris a bite of the cake.

“Ugh” Ainsley said, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. “You two are sickeningly sweet.”

“Says miss sickeningly sweet herself.” Peter said, pointing his fork at her. 

She laughed as Chris distracted him with a kiss.

After they’d finished their cake, they paid and left. Ainsley grabbed her stuff out of Chris’ car, pulling on one of the bike helmets. Chris and Peter kissed goodbye, promising to meet up later that night. 

Chris drove Finn home and Peter took Ainsley back home. They both wished that they never had to be apart, but it was getting harder to hide their relationship from the Argents.

Peter sped up, causing Ainsley to tighten her grip. “Slow down you asshole!” She screamed.

But Peter needed to talk to his older sister, she’d have a way for everyone to be happy, well almost everyone.

“If you get us killed I’m going to skin you.” Ainsley screeched as the turned a corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Quick bit of explanation for those who may need it. (There are also explanations in my story What If?)
> 
> Claudia Stilinski in my headcanon goes by her middle name Ainsley, but she doesn't tell that to John because she only wanted her mate to call her that. I also made her maiden name Genim.
> 
> In my headcanon for Coach Finstock, he changed his name after his mate's death so that he could try and move on but he couldn't leave Beacon Hills because it was his hometown.
> 
> (Also, if there are any other questions I can answer them in the comments or on my tumblr if you'd rather: http://sapphire-tornado.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
